utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Touyu
Touyu (灯油) is a popular utaite, who is known for his powerful, straight and stable voice and wide vocal range. He usually uses a very high voice in the range of a female in his covers. Therefore he can cover high pitched songs in the original key without problems, with an example being his "Envy Catwalk" cover, and therefore is considered a "ryouseirui". But he can sing equally well in a lower range, which is shown most prominently in his cover of "Kagerou Days" . He seldom collaborates with other utaite. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Rising Star (Released on August 13, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyouku wo Utattemita 5 (Released on September 07, 2011) # Honeyworks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) # Colorful Mic (Released December 31, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) # DRAGONFLY (Akiakane's album) (Released on November 14, 2012) List of covered songs (The Sky is More of a Crybaby than Usual) (2009.09.13) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.14) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.09.26) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.10.13) # "Hometown Domina" (2009.10.26) # "Zureteiku" -retake- (2009.10.30) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.11.05) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) (2009.12.12) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.12.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.01.10) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.11) # "Pane Dhiria" (2010.04.19) # "ARiA" (2010.05.04) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) (2010.05.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.07.17) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Blindness" (2010.08.01) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "Hiraishin" (2010.08.21) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.14) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.19) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu → Hakai" (The Division of Hatsune Miku→Destruction) (2010.09.27) # "Calc." (2010.10.03) # "Boku Note" (2010.10.10) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.10.20) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.11.02) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2010.11.13) # "World's End Dancehall" -Remix- (2010.11.18) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.01) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoku aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" (Talk of Samsara and a Cat) (2011.01.01) # "Leia" (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Kusari Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2011.02.16) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (Raining Miniature Garden) (2011.02.16) # "Carnival" (2011.05.29) # "Rinne" (Lynne) (2011.05.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Rosetta" (2011.07.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arange ver.- (2011.07.22) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.03) # "Lattice's Heart" (2011.09.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.30) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.10.07) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "Comet" (2011.10.21) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Arrange ver.- (2011.11.19) # "Babylon" (2012.01.12) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.30) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.01) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.23) # "Touhi Care" (Flight Care) (2012.05.21) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2012.06.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2012.07.12) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.07) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2012.09.24) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.27) # "magician's operation" (2012.11.10) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (Ceremonies and Manhole) (2012.11.26) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (Original with otetsu) (2012.12.21) # "Shuukan Shounen Bye Bye" (Weekly Shounen Bye Bye) (2012.12.29) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek) (2013.01.26) # "Garakuta Neverland" (Original with cosMo) (2013.02.02)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *His avatar is often replaced with an image of an oil container, as 灯油 (Touyu) means kerosene, or lamp oil. *When he was deciding on his utaite name, he was inspired by a can of kerosene next to him. *He can play the guitar. *He has four small dogs. *His sister, Hazuki Yuu, is a new utaite, with whom he dueted in "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . External links *Twitter *Blog *Official Website Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles